


Avenger

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission Peter returns home only to find it destroyed and his beloved Neal gone. (or: you really shouldn't mess with Peter this way :P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** For [](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile)[**elrhiarhodan**](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) who at some point suggested elemental!Peter summoning his power. Well, I think this is as close as I'm gonna get to that. Hope you like :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/0iwvj8974yhyf22/avenger.png?dl=0)  



End file.
